TECHNICAL FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a method for controlling noise and vibration of a machine tool such as a plate processing machine having a stroke action part for processing an object such as a plate or the like by controlling a stroke speed of the stroke action part, which is capable of reducing the levels of noise and vibration of the machine tool to below predetermined values, and of processing the object with high efficiency.